El Beso
by Jullian24536depraga
Summary: La tranquila serenidad de sus aguas es sólo turbada por la estela de un esquife, en el que va la enamorada y cabeza hueca princesa Kyoko . Sus ojos son azules como las ondas del lago; su traje es del suave matiz del jacinto, y sus cabellos rubios, libres, cáenle sobre los hombros como labradas cintas de oro.


**Adaptación o plagio mas bien plagio. Solo me preguntaba como se leeria con los nombres de algunas de las chicas de YuruYuri**

 **Kyoko** como **La Princesa Kyoko**

 **Akari** como **El Viejo Barquero**

 **Yui** como **El Principe**

 **Ayano** como **La Pastorcilla**

* * *

Cerca de un castillo gótico y en el ángulo de fértil valle que a sus pies se extiende, espejean las aguas de un lago azul, que resalta entre la verdosa florescencia como un claro zafiro.

La tranquila serenidad de sus aguas es sólo turbada por la estela de un esquife, en el que va la enamorada y cabeza hueca princesa Kyoko . Sus ojos son azules como las ondas del lago; su traje es del suave matiz del jacinto, y sus cabellos rubios, libres, cáenle sobre los hombros como labradas cintas de oro.

Absorta va leyendo un libro, que le descansa en las rodillas, mientras la pelirroja barquera de la pequeña nave hunde rítmicamente los remos en las azuladas linfas, y la capa cristalina de que vienen cubiertos al salir de nuevo a la luz, despréndese a lo largo de ellos como diamantes desgranados de un collar.

Los árboles ribereños, impelidos por un viento suave, inclínanse reflejando sus movibles copas en el lago. Tórnase pálido el vivo azul del cielo. Y las nubes, que antes lucieran un perlino matiz, enrojecen, al par que el sol, cual deslumbrante hostia de oro, ocúltase tras las cercanas montañas.

La princesa cierra el libro, y su alba mano, que luce anillos de esmeraldas, turquesas y rubíes, destaca sobre el apergaminado cierre del in folio como el cincelado broche de un bizantino misal.

En triste soñolencia va invadiendo su espíritu la dulce paz melancólica del crepúsculo, y en sus párpados tiemblan las lágrimas.

"ella volverá"

Por disipar su amargura, la pelirroja busca palabras que le den animo. Mas ¡ay! que la princesa guarda en su alma un pesar que ahuyenta la sonrisa de los labios y borra de los ojos el brillo de la alegría ...

En el príncipe Yui a quien adora, sólo ve desamor. Por eso nunca sonríe. Por eso es algo cabeza hueca. ¡Por eso siempre llora!...

La noche que avanza les hace volver hacia el castillo. Al pasar frente a un remanso, creen distinguir entre la penumbra, allá en su límite, una figura blanca. Y al acercarse, ven con honda emoción, es una linda pastora de largos cabellos purpura que yace en la ribera, desfallecida.

Transportada a la barca, condúcenla secretamente al castillo, depositándola, cuidadosos, en el lecho de oculta estancia, a fin de que nadie se dé cuenta de la desgracia en aquella noche de fiesta, en la que su madre invitara a su mesa a la hermosa Yui.

Penetró luego en su aposento, y engalanándose con rico traje blanco velado por un tul de oro, se dirigió al salón del banquete.

Al cruzar frente al intercolumnio de una galería, que cerraba pesado tapiz, escuchó a su amada que, con voz de infinita tristeza, contábale a uno de sus nobles amigos, cómo había recibido el escrito de una pastorcilla a la que ella mucho amaba; la que no ignorando que su pasión por ella le detenía en realizar el pactado enlace con Kyoko, en un rapto de abnegado amor, arrojándose al lago, brindábale, con el sacrificio de su vida, la libertad de que creía dependiese su felicidad... Y añadía sollozante, que aquel cuerpo adorado flotaría en la negra noche sobre las dormidas aguas, y que anhelaba recogerlo para depositar en los amados labios un último beso de amor ...

Kyoko desfallecía ante la revelación cruel, pero haciendo un esfuerzo supremo penetró en el salón del convite con el corazón palpitante y el alma desolada.

El banquete fue triste. El príncipe Yu callaba melancólica. Kyoko, pálida y silenciosa, parecía estar de allí ausente en espíritu. Y al terminar la cena, sin escuchar el concierto que luego había de seguir, besando a su madre en la frente, retíróse.

Presurosa corrió a la estancia donde quedara la pastorcilla; convencida de que sólo sufría un desvanecimiento, salió, y subiendo a un torreón del castillo, salvó el adarve y lanzóse al espacio, yendo a sepultarse en las aguas del lago, que por aquella parte besaban la muralla señorial.

Pasada era ya la media noche, cuando el príncipe Yui, seguida por dos de sus amigos, recorría angustiada las márgenes del lago silencioso, en cuyas aguas muertas copiaba su faz lívida la luna... De pronto, uno de los caballeros, gritó... Acudieron los otros, y el príncipe, desolada, contempla casi exánime a Kyoko, que le dice "puede libremente amar ya a su pastora", a quien ella ha salvado ... y que muere por hacerlos dichosos ...

Conmovida Yui al descubrir aquella pasión que nunca en Kyoko sospechara, estrechábala sollozante contra su corazón. Y transida de amargura, imprimió en sus labios desfallecientes un beso. El que tanto Kyoko anhelara... ¡Un beso de amor!...


End file.
